It Figures
by Sinhe
Summary: [SLASH, SPLINK] So, he was waiting. And if there was one thing Spot wasn't very good at it was waiting. Just in case you didn't already know.


It Figures

Theo taps his foot against the concrete sidewalk, and waits. Impatiently. He crosses his arms over his chest, tries to blow the hair out of his face. He's trying to look cool, put together, collected. Not impatient. It's not working. He leans back against the wall of the building, peers out at the passerby through lidded eyes. He glances over at the door to the building, realizes that he looking at it, and turns away sharply.

"C'mon, fucker," he mutters, "Hurry up."

He'd pace, but he figures that would make him look angry. And while he is, a little, he doesn't want to _look_ it.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," He repeats, scowling. He makes a conscious effort to smooth out his features, and pulls at his shirt, straightening it. Straighten. Hah.

Okay, so he's _not used_ to being basically stood up. He wonders if he should just go home. He's been waiting here for at least fifteen minutes. He sighs, and feels his heart sink, a little. But he'd much rather be angry that sad. Sadness is vulnerability, anger is not. He clenches his fists at his sides, and makes a mental note to punch his date, next time he sees him. Even if it's at school.

**……**

_Lunch. __12:45__. Spot leaned against a tree on the lawn and ate his lunch by himself. Thinking. He took a bite of roast beef sandwich, and looked up as he heard a throat clear near him._

_"Uhm. Hi, Spot." Spot raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him._

_"Hi, dude. What's up?" The boy looked worried, and he was biting his lip tightly. He was a little pale, and he couldn't stay still. It was kind of cute._

_"I was wondering, uhm, if maybe you'd.... want to go on a date with me? Maybe?" _

**……**

Theo looks up as the glass door to the building slams suddenly, startled.

"Theo! Hey, Theo!" Oh, god. He's waving at Theo, and Theo is trying _really_ hard to stay mad, and he looks so worried, and fuck. "Theo, oh wow, you're still here. I was afraid you wouldn't be. I'm really sorry and –"

"Yeah, yeah, Alex, whatever. Still here. What the fuck happened?" Theo's voice doesn't hold the sting he'd wants it to. He wants to sound angry, but he only really manages to sound irritated. Fuck, is he loosing his edge? He almost wants to pout and cross his arms. Not that he's childish at all.

"My asshole boss wouldn't let me leave until I Xeroxed the same fucking document forty different times in forty different ways. My god, I wanna sit down." He groans dramatically.

"Fine. Let's go then, asshole." Theo rolls his eyes, and grabs Alex's arm, dragging him off. "Where're we going, anyway? It's your turn."

Alex grins evilly. "You shall see. All in good time, m'dear.

"Did you just say m'dear? In reference to me? I don't whether to laugh, or punch you."

"Well, let me know when you've figured it out." Theo snorts in response. Alex hails a cab, and slides in after Theo.

**……**

_".... Okay."_

_"I'm sorry I even asked, I just wanted to – wait. Really?"_

_Spot pauses for a second before answering._

_"Uh, yeah. That's what I said."_

_"Oh good!" Spot could _hear_ his grin he sounded so happy. He couldn't stop his own lips from quirking slightly. He _was_ cute._

_"One thing," Spot said, before taking another bite of his sandwich._

_"Yeah?" Spot swallowed, then continued._

_"Call me Theo. On dates, I'm Theo." The other boy looked confused._

_"Why?" _

_"'Cause that's my name."_

_"…Oh." Spot grinned._

**……**

Alex elbows him in the ribs, and Theo jerks back to attention. He looks over to Alex's grinning face.

"What were you think about? You looked… absorbed. To say the least." Theo shrugs.

"Nothing you don't already know. I was just thinking."

"There's an obvious joke there, but I'm not going to make it. I already get picked on enough for the stupid jokes."

"You deserve it."

"Shut it, fucker. Who's taking you out for a nice dinner? Hm?" Theo just smiles at Alex, who sighs. It's his "I-can-never-win-with-you" sigh.

The cab stops, and Alex grins again.

"We're here!" He claps his hands together in excitement. Theo looks out the window.

"….Oh fuck. Here again? We haven't been here in…. forever."

"Not since the first date," Alex replies, looking superbly pleased with himself.

The restaurant outside the cab has seen better days. Much better days. The signs announce "Fine Italian Cuisine" and "Romantic Candlelit Setting" but that is a stretch of the truth, if not an outright lie.

"Why the hell did I go out with you again after this horrible restaurant as our first date?" Theo asks, looking over the storefront.

"My fabulous charm? Stunning good looks?"

"I think I just thought you'd be easy afterwards, to make up for it."

"Well, that works too."

**……**

_Spot picked at his spaghetti and sighed, pillowing his cheek on the palm of his hand. What a restaurant. _

_"I'm sorry, Sp-Theo. I swear I'd gotten a good recommendation from somewhere." Spot forced himself to push back a scathing remark, and took pity on his poor companion. _

_"No, it's okay. I'd be more worried if you'd actually been here before."_

_"Yeah so would I." They shared a grin._

_"Hey, Blink. Want to get the check and go for ice cream?"_

_"Sure, and it's Alex."_

_"Alex?"_

_"Yeah. That's my name. If I have to call you Theo, you have to call me Alex. It's only fair." _

_"Okay, fine. _Alex._ Do you want to go for ice cream?"_

_"I'd love to._

**……**

"I guess this is a good way to end a year. Right where it started," Theo says, slightly self-consciously grabbing Alex's hand.

"Yeah, I'd thought it was appropriate. Well, and a little funny." Alex grins at Theo. Theo rolls his eyes. Who knew what went through Alex's head?

"How about we skip the horrible food, and go right to the ice cream?"

"And the making out afterwards?" Alex waggles his eyebrows.

"That too. Mmm. You tasted like strawberry. It was delicious." Theo licks his lips suggestively.

Alex leans over and kisses him, and Theo makes a sound of surprise. He almost pulls away, not quite comfortable with the public kissing. Then he thinks, _oh what the hell._ It's his one year anniversary; one kiss won't make that much of a difference. Theo threads his fingers with Alex's, and grins when Alex pulls back.

"Not to sound sappy, or anything –"

"God forbid," Alex cuts in, laughing.

"But happy one year."

"Year. Wow. I second."

They laugh.

* * *

Uhm, yeah! This is for Froggie, for a holiday of his choice, and a prompt of his choice. I wrote Splink everyone! It's very mushy. But Spot as Theo makes me mondo happy. The end. 


End file.
